Dark side of the unknown
by LadiesOfBlood
Summary: The elgang have finally returned the el but everything is not fine. Something is trying to awaken "Slash". Who is Slash and why is he so important? Can the elgang stop themselves? Will peace ever come to Elrios or will a war be brought among it? Read to find out what's unknown about this dark side... pairings: Elsword x Eve, Raven x Rena, Chung x Aisha. Rated T for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Kiro: **What everyone's been waiting for...The combo story!

**Elsword: **and who are you-

***Spider appears***

**Spider: **Yo!

**Raven: **Sup.

**Aisha: **Enough guy talk onto the Aisha x Chung!

**Rena: **Aisha you do realize this is Kiro and she doesn't make a story about you. She will probably kill you instead...

**Spider: **Don't worry Rena me and Kiro are doing this together and were not gonna kill you.

**Aisha: **What about me?

**Kiro: **Onto the story!

_**Dark side of the unknown**_

It was a regular morning for our heroes of Elrios. The world was back at peace once again. Well it was back at peace until this day. The elgang were all talking a stroll through town. A carrier came up and handed them an urgent message from Velder. Enclosed were details about an attack from a person much like Aisha both in looks and in skills. The group went to Velder curious about what is going on.

After arriving at Velder they went straight to the site of the attack. Certain places were scorched and others smashed down. The intensity of magic still lingering in the air could only mean a Dimension witch had done this. However Aisha the only known Dimension witch was with them the whole time. A snicker resounded through the area.

Before them stood an Aisha with slight darker skin and wicked grin. All the gang stood flabbergasted by the witch before them. She fired a chain of fireballs then they jumped out the way. The girl examined them swiftly from left to right. She then cracked another wicked grin while straitening from her stance. The girl put her staff out in front of her readying a spell.

"Impact hammer!" The clone yelled while committing the skill.

Clone Aisha managed to hit Chung which knocked him down. Real Aisha teleported away, Eve glided away, Elsword flew away, Rena jumped away, and Raven rolled away but Chung he didn't have enough time to get away with his clunky armor. Aisha teleported back to Chung and looked over him. Chung rose up shaking his head. It takes more than that to knock out a Tactical Trooper.

"Furious engage!" Rena yelled.

Clone Aisha managed to dodge the beginning of the combo assault but got caught in the end of it. The doppelganger fell to the ground then teleported back as Rena attempted to kick her. Raven the Veteran Commander dashed up towards the twin. The clone kept teleporting until she felt her back against the wall. Raven smirked at her ignorance.

"Ignition crow!" Raven wailed.

As the fury of fire erupted from his arm it only grazed her as she teleported away. However this time she bumped right into Aisha who was furious. The real Aisha was in awakening mode from all her rage which shocked the clone. Both of them glared at each other for a moment before casting combos of fireballs. Next they stopped to cast their spells.

"Screw driver!" Real Aisha screamed.

"Screw driver!" Cloned Aisha retorted.

Both got hit from the spell. Blood flicked everywhere as they crashed to the ground. Both staffs went faint in glow as it longed for its owner's touch. The clone made a slight grin full of evil. Aisha awakening mode grew more at the unseen jester. Aisha grabbed her staff before leaning up. The other clone had already ported away with its staff.

"Splash explosion!" Rune slayer cried out.

"Taser pilum!" Code battle searaph aided.

"Atomic mortar!" Tactical trooper shot out.

"Gliding strike!" Night watcher fired.

"Deadly raid!" Veteran commander unleashed.

The rest of the elgang had teamed on the clone. The fake was beaten, cut, scarred, burnt, and weaken. She was on her knees looking weakly up at the gang who surrounded her. She spat out blood to the side of her as she was ready for them to continue. She wasn't a demon that much they could tell. She is bold, fearless, and wicked is also very obvious.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Real Aisha spat.

"I must find him Slash must be revived" Doppelganger mumbled before teleporting far away.

"Alright team good job let's head home." Elsword said lazily.

"Elsword!" Everyone else yelled at him.

"We have to find out more about her before she ruins my name anymore!" Aisha yelled while smacking him in the head.

"But I don't care about your name." Elsword grumbled while rubbing his head.

"What was that?" Chung snarled.

Elsword stuck out his tongue at him. Chung chased the Rune slayer for a few minutes before Rena yelled at them. Rena was already scary but now she's a Night watcher it's worse. Aisha was taking care of her wound. Raven stood thinking deeply in thought like he does when he's well deep in thought. Eve was looking over her drones just to make sure there okay. Rena was still scolding Chung and Elsword for their childish behavior. They returned to town ready to enjoy a warm meal.

"It's mine!" Aisha screeched at Elsword who held a part of her pie.

"Well then take it shorty!" Elsword replies with a sly grin.

Aisha jumped and jumped for the pie part but she's just too short. Then she decided to yank one of Elsword's ponytails. Elsword let out a yelp while the piece from the air and grabbing his hair. As Aisha reached for it Raven at it in one gulp. Aisha's eyes widened in horror at the careless eating of her precious piece of pastry. Elsword was shocked in horror too because he wanted to be the one to do that.

Aisha and Elsword turned to see Rena in her awakening mode. Rena looked angry I mean really angry. They gulped as the angry elf took slow steps toward them. Everyone stopped as Eve shoved pie slices into Aisha and Elsword's stomachs. Everyone relaxed and went back to being merry. Elsword sat across from Eve eating his pie with his fingers getting the sweet substance all over them.

Eve leaned over and sucked the sweetness off his fingers. When she was done she looked up at him with her mouth still on his index finger. Elsword was feeling mixed feelings he didn't know what to think or say. Eve got off his finger and whipped her mouth with a napkin. Eve smirked at him then got up and leaned next to his ear. They both redden.

"That's pay back for earlier." Eve whispered.

"Well if you're in the mood we could-" Elsword began to say after smirking.

A carrier charged in waving a letter in Elsword's face. It was a request of assistance from Elder. It states that an elf similar to Rena was causing carnage in shadow forest. Elsword groaned and turned to look at Eve with his apologetic eyes. He went over to the other members of his team and explained to them what had accrued. The others sighed as well.

After reaching shadow forest they felt a depressing sensation. The forest itself appeared to be sad. Raven took a glance at Rena and dropped his mouth open. Rena had looked like she had been through embalmment. Rena is Raven's integrant, after Seris death he wasn't whole until after he met Rena. Now is joy was crying he stopped her and embraced her while whipping away her tears.

Raven gritted his teeth as an arrow grazed his right forearm. The others turned around to see an elf stroll up into view. She looked just like Rena except she was much shadier skinned then Rena. Rena blinked a few times then jumped out of Raven's arms into her fighting stance after seeing her.

"Distorition!" Aisha unleashed.

The clone jumped back only getting nipped by the spell. The copy crashed to ground after being thrown off balance by the attack. Everyone rushed towards the fake on the ground. The other Rena jumped up and kicks everyone back that was in reach. Everyone except the real Rena that is, Rena didn't rush to the girl like everyone else did. The doppelganger leaned in suddenly at the original which made the original flinch. The other Rena laughed wickedly at Rena's fear. Rena tightened her grip on her bow as she shakes from anger.

"Sword switch!" Original called out in fury.

"Twig shots!" The copy retaliates.

Rena quickly rolls in away only to get shot by more twigs. Now it made sense why the other wasted times instead of attacking right away like the clone before her. This wicked Rena was picking up twigs to fire when it was just Rena and her. In the action Rena was getting scraped and nipped by twigs but never getting pegged down. They completely ignored Eve's cry as she attacked with _sky zapper_. It hit the clone perfectly knocking all three girls to the ground.

Wicked Rena got up and stumbled away before straitening and bolting away. Eve hopped up and chased after her since Eve's the fastest she was closer to the other Rena yet farther away from her following comrades. A branch whipped in Eve's face as she turned back to looking at bad Rena. Eve shook her head and charged forward after the elf. In a clearing Eve shot a laser at the elf's heels which made her stumble down but roll back up. The wind whistled as leaves rushed out of their way.

"Delayed fire." Shadier Rena whispered.

Eve glided right into the trap and it went off. Boom! Eve flew into the tree trunk and struggled to stay conscious. The elf looked back and snickered at Eve who lay defenseless. Evil Rena dropped her smile and remembered what she was here for. She took a few steps back before unleashed a bird of fire. "Phoenix strike!" The elf cried.

The forest where the bird had touched was up in flames. The leaves rustled in the trees and quickly the dark elf looked up at them. Nothing no one was there must had been the wind howling. It rustled again in a different area closer to the ground. Swoosh! Clat! Something had landed on the ground. The doppelganger stepped closer slowly to see what the fast object was. It could be what she's looking for.

"Furious engage." Rena said in a demented tone.

The bad elf was hit by all of the attack. It got up and did the move _sword switch_ which Rena gladly replied with. When Rena first got to the forest it hurt her soul to see it in bad shape. However to witness it being attacked, a dark an unruly protective mode awakened in Rena. The original Rena sword skills out matched the fake thanks to the new edge. By the time the rest of the team reached her she had her sword to the copy throat. Elsword walked up holding Eve close to his chest.

"You're efforts will be wasted slash cannot be defeated " The other Rena said before being forcefully teleported.

"Whoever this _Slash _guy is he's starting to piss me off." Elsword said as they began to return to town.

"A wonder what my copy will be like." Chung said.

"You!" Everyone except Eve replied to him. Eve snuggled closer to Elsword hearing his heart beat in rhythm soothing hers to do so.

"I-I'm stay here and…" Rena said before turning back to look at the forest. "Try to help fix it."

"I'll be with you too then." Raven said.

"R-raven I'm just trying to help you don't need to-" Rena began to stammer.

"If she returns you need help beating her, not to mention whoever else wants to hurt you. But the most important reason is I want to be with you." Raven explained with a seldom voice.

Aisha's eyes widened at his sweet words. Everyone else turned to look at the couple as Rena took Raven's hands and slowly. They gazed into each other's eyes and then grinned. They turned to the forest leaving their nosy comrades. Aisha squealed like a fan girl from the romantic scene she had just witnessed. They returned to town and split up into two groups. Elsword and Eve go to the hospital while Aisha and Chung grab lunch for everyone.

"Hey Aisha." Chung said while they waited in line.

"Yea Chung?" Purple mage replied.

"I was worried about you, if something were to-" Cannon wieldier was cut off.

Aisha had kissed his lips. Chung lips tasted like candy a sweet yellowish candy. Aisha lips tasted somewhat plum and grape like it was a twist of juicy delicious fruit tasting. After a few minutes the clerk cleared her throat interrupting them. A large blush appeared on everyone's face. They got the food and exited happily holding hands.

**Eve: **You let them kiss but not your favorites?

**Kiro: **Eve if I make someone I don't like kiss then imagine what I'll make you do.

**Aisha: **At least I didn't die.

**Chung: **I guess it seems fair though you made me say an el baka question.

**Elsword: **El baka huh well guess what-

***Elsword been put in Eve's room***

**Spider and Kiro: **Can't have him telling secrets now can we?

**Spider: **Thanks for reading!

**Kiro: **reviews bring happiness!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiro: **Spider spoiled the ending for me :3

**Chung: **Your telling me you didn't know the ending yet you claim to be working together?

**Spider: **Kiro-

***Chung and Aisha have been removed***

**Kiro: **I forgot to do that again! Anyway I'm let spider and the gang handle this because Elsword wants me to write the rest of the _Abandon elrios_ chapter.

**Eve: **So Spider do that mean your now a Lady of Blood?

**Spider: **I'm not a Lady Of blood IMA SPIDER RIDER

**Everyone except spider: **-_-

**Rena: **Onto the story!

**_Chapter 2_**

"Remind me why were going to Feita again?" Aisha scoffed.

"A Raven has been spotted there so we need to stop him from whatever it is he is trying to accomplish." Rena perked up.

It's been a whole day since they met the other clones. Raven had been strangely quiet the whole trip but he's always been quiet. Rena walked next to him giving him glances every now and then. Aisha and Chung were in the front of the team leading them to Feita. Every time they go to Feita someone tries to steal their soul or worse. Feita is not a place to vacation. It's always dark full of spirits and graves.

Raven pushed everyone down as a storm of fire rushed over their heads. Everyone slowly raised up to find the location of the attack. Elsword did a hand signal and everyone split up searching for the Raven. After a while they all regrouped and shared what they found. Nothing worth talking of except everyone found some strange string laced everywhere they stepped. A gush of fire attacked at them again from the west this time. Everyone evaded hoping to find their opponent soon.

They looked behind the giant stone where the attack had come from to find some device of some sort. The strings they seen earlier were used to make the device go off and fire at its target. Perhaps the clone was not actually seen and it was the devices. Eve studied over the device as everyone took a break. Rena began to hear laughter out in the Far East it sounded like Raven but she couldn't be sure.

"Guys." Rena called.

"Yes?" Raven answered.

"I-I think I hear someone over there."Rena pointed.

Raven looked back at the team Eve and Chung were lost in thought about the device. Elsword and Aisha perked up after noticing they were looking at them. Rena called Aisha over and they ventured out towards the sound. Triggering traps as they went, almost putting their lives in danger every trap. When they got to the area where the sound was heard they smelled like smoke and were slightly burned here and there.

A vent sound was heard as they looked around. Raven turned and his heart raced as his eyes widened. Aisha and Rena rolled trying to put out the fire on their bodies. The clone emerged from the dark smiling at him. Raven gritted his teeth at his twin who still stood smiling at him. They both pointed their Nasod arms at each other and a vent sound was heard again before and eruption of fire was released smelting almost everything.

"Why do you do this?" Raven shouted while his sword clashed with the other.

"Isn't it obvious by now why my comrades and I work so hard?" The twin replied before jumping back from Raven's lunge.

Raven recalled that these people all share a similar goal for someone named Slash. Slash must mean a lot to these people who work so hard to help him. The Ravens shot and slashed at each other moving faster in each attack. They were enjoying themselves the battle was fair and just and quite testing as well. The copy managed to cut Raven's arm deeply after Raven failed to block both his sword and the fire. Raven gritted his teeth as he stumbled back.

"What's wrong old man? Can't keep up?" The fake teased.

Raven stuck out his arm to fire and managed to char the other a bit. They both examined each other wondering what will strike the other down. A handful of tricks and skills yet they seem measly compared to who they are going against. They let out a battle cry before charging with all their might. The wind danced with their locks of hair.

"Ignition crow!" They both yelled in perfect pitch.

The area was scorched in flames and embers rose to never be seen again. A smell of burnt rock filled the air choking all who breathed in the smell. Rena and Aisha had already token cover watching from afar. They covered their mouths as they waited to see who the victor from the manly dual was. Two figures appeared in sight after the dust cleared. Both Nasod arms were on fire and burning them deeply yet they ignored the pain.

"Who's Slash?" Raven managed to say.

"The key to this world's end." The doppelganger chuckled.

A smoke bomb went off and he was gone. Raven fell to his knees and the girls rushed over. Rena supported him back to where the other members sat waiting. Elsword was chasing Chung with fire in his hand as he tried to burn the blonde haired boy. Aisha let out a roar before pointing to Raven. The other three members rushed over to his aid. They made their way back to town using Combo services.

"Sounds like Elsword." Aisha muttered in her cup.

"I rock the world not end it cutting board." Elsword snickered.

"What's that crimson hooker?" Aisha said while standing placing her knuckles on her hip.

"You wanna go bitch?" Elsword asked while getting in her face.

"I'll make you my bitch in a second." Aisha snarled.

"Enough haven't I taught you two about arguing!" Rena yelled.

Rena dragged them to the yard where they will have a lesson. Chung sighed as he sat down. It was just him and Eve in the waiting room now and it was peaceful. Eve was reading a magazine no doubt to learn more about humans and what is acceptable. Chung tapped a pencil which annoyed Eve but never showed it. Then Chung starred at her wondering how she could admire a guy like Elsword.

"Is something wrong?" Eve asked.

"No it's just-"Chung had stopped talking after he noticed she went back to reading after he said no.

Chung loved Aisha with most of his heart. Other parts of his heart belonged to family members and friends. Chung liked everyone here really well even Elsword who always fights with his love. Whatever the clones want it has to do with Slash. Slash is the key to the destruction of the world. Chung thought over as he tried to figure out the plan. Chung hung his head as he wondered what Rena was doing to his comrades.

"Chung." Eve whispered.

"Yea?"

"Where are our friends?" Eve asked cocking her head slightly.

"Raven's still being patched up and well ugh Rena took Aisha and Elsword out back for some discipline." Chung giggled.

"What's funny?"

"The idea of them getting yelled at."

"Ah." Eve said before returning to her page.

Chung didn't mind Eve because she had no emotions. In order to save her kingdom blah blah he knew the story very well. Eve's not as bad as Elsword when it comes to talking. However Eve doesn't like to talk at all which makes it awkward. Aisha, Rena, Elsword, and Raven came busting through the doors making Chung shift.

"Raven's such a badass!" Elsword cheered.

Everyone except Raven nodded in agreement. Elsword gave Raven a fist pound before they all made their way back to the inn. It was a merry and restful night. Bang! Bang! Someone knocked urgently on Elsword's room door. A letter was shoved in his face which he drowsily opened. His eyes narrowed as he read that just now a copy of Eve was just seen making hell in Altera. Luckily it's the next city over but since it's the end of the day no one wants to go.

**Eve: **I must find Kiro and speak to her about her softness towards Els x eve...

**Elsword: **After she finish her chapter!

**Rena: **Spider I was barely mentioned!

**Raven: **I burn the earth like a boss...

**Kiro: **Now leave us some reviews for happiness!

**O_O Kiro returned?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spider: **We apologize for the delay me and Kiro had to save the world XD

**Kiro: **Spider made me get rid of my 'vulgar' part.

**Elsword: **Well if it was how he said then you would have to...

**Eve: **Its a shame this is almost over.

**Rena: **These wonderful writers have much to offer :3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Here's a crazy idea let's wait until morning!" Chung hissed.

"Baka…" Elsword began to mumble.

"We cannot afford to let this one get away, therefore we go now." Raven said.

For the team the walk is pathetic in fact they could run their. However its really early in the morning and neither of them wish to be doing anything except sleeping. Rena attempted to cheer everyone up by singing an old marching song. It distracted the altos while the supprano continued to beam her original grin. Altera is a city in the sky dwelling in the heart of the clouds. The only way to reach it is by an airship which the _black crows_ have. Raven who is former leader of the _black crows _walked right on it and invited his team to join him.

Everyone examined the area as they reached Altera. The ground was broken up in certain areas. Statute of the leading pongo of Altera was cut in half. Buildings were burned to a crisp as well as trees. Pongoos ran to and fro from more burning and destruction. The heroes looked at each other and then marched off towards the danger. It was no surprise by the speed of the attacks since Eve can 'fly' or glide better than anyone they knew. The attacker stopped and turned around to see her who was following.

"You there! Stop what your doing right now!" Rena snapped.

The clone just turned her head even more. Now she faced the elgang fully with her bangs elegantly falling into her face. She was emotionless just like the original yet a flicker of anger sparkled in each of the Eve's eyes. It was faint and barely noticable but it was there. The clone shot her arm straight out and shot a laser at a tree. The tree caught fire and burned as the doppleganger lowered her arm. Everyone then got into a fighting stance. Elsword was the first to attack.

Elsword ran up and did his combo _exploding rune _at the fake. The other Eve was hit and fell to the ground on her back. Light energy waves appeared near the Rune Slayer feat making him rock back and forth as gravity seemed to lessen and deepen. As the clone backflipped up she hit Elsword's chin with both of her heels. The fake shot a laser at Rena but missed. Rena put her bow away and swapped to her blade, Eredil. Second Eve shot a laser again but Rena switched to sliding and kicked her in the air.

As Rena was about to shove her Eredil right into her abdomen Rena was launched into the air. Rena remained in the air squirming and struggling as the Code battle seraph landed. Then she did _sky zapper_ towards the real Eve who was in the back of the group. Original jumped back as the copy flew past her. Eve turned her back to the team and then shook her hand as if to shew them away. Then both of the drones began to stir looking at their copies.

Doppleganger did _aerial laser _as the gravity rocked under Eve's feet. Moby blocked the laser while the other drone got his mistress away from the shift. As the fake landed Eve gritted her teeth before shouting out "Energy needles!" The other's eyes widen as she quickly jumped to the side only getting scrapped by a few. She wipped her eyes towards Eve's emotional face.

"Screw driver!"

"Cannon strike!"

"Luna blade!"

"Bleeding slicer!"

Aisha, Chung. Elsword, and Raven all screamed out at both Eves. The real one jumped to the left while the fake went to the right. Eve slapped Elsword while yelling at him for attacking her. The confused comrades figured that was her then turned to the other who was running away. They went jumping and knocking over things just to catch up. Yet they were far behind her as she reached the docks. A Chung clone sat in a boat waiting for her. Eve clone pulled out a spiky wind fragment which was rare at this point and time.

"Well I guess no reason to worry about you failing, Anti." Chung teased.

"I will never fail Slash you on the other hand Meteor I worry over." Anti replied getting in his face with stern eyes.

They hopped in the boat and rode away as the elgang arrived. Everyone sucked their teeth as they watch the boat drive away into the unknown. Raven took a look at the license plate on the boat. Then he put his hand on his chin.

"That plate belongs to Hamel capital…" Raven mumbled to himself.

"What's up bro?" Elsword asked tilting his head.

"To the airship!" Raven commanded.

The heroes turned and darted back to the airship. Raven flew them into the air following the boat riffles in the water. The clones in the boat had a good lead in front of them and the boat itself is fast. Though clouds and such blocked their sight of the boat they knew they were on their tail. Rena stood next to Raven the whole time which brought comfort to the both of them. Elsword slept somewhere in the corner, Eve looked around the ship analyzing it; meanwhile Aisha and Chung played a game.

"Fucking Hamel…" Elsword began to swear.

The gang could still all hear his insults to the city even though he is whispering. Chung still had his head down pouting to himself. Aisha went and hugged him which made him smile a bit. Raven dragged Elsword as the rest lead them through the city. Hamel is for the nobles of Elrios so the elgang stuck out like a sore thumb. They looked high and low for a similar image of themselves yet they seemed to know no one around them.

Rena pointed at a figure that could be Chung. The figure quickly turned the corner with their navy blue scarf trailing around the corner. The team creeps after the figure waiting to see the person face. As they turned the corner they seen the baby blue eyes they were hoping to find. The figure looked at them then grunted after noticing they arrived faster than planned. The elgang began to cough as the air felt too hot to breath.

When they looked up the clone was gone and they looked franticly for him. They split into two groups searching high and low for the copy that seemed to have vanished. They regroup at the local hotel which was a luxury beyond expectation. As Elsword was booking the rooms a paper slammed in his face. After grunting he read the note which told of carnage at the other end of the street. Elsword smiled as he turned to his comrades who were playing on the luggage cart.

"Stop right there ugh Chung!" Chung commanded as they seen his copy.

"My name is Meteor not that it matters…" The clone mumbled.

"Scatter!" Raven yelled as he noticed the ground melting under them.

The team was in an oval around their opponent. Aisha was the first to attack by throwing a chain of fireballs at him. Meteor jumped and dodges right into a magic arrow. Rena unleashed a hell storm of arrows at the cannon shooter. The doppelganger put up his shield which him from the magical attacks. The shield went down after they stopped attacking to recharge their mana. That's when Meteor let out a roar saying "Fire chase!" Fire spawn from the ground into the form of an animal and chased the elgang.

Chung put up his shield around the team and they were safe from the fire. Now it is their turn to attack and Eve was the first to make the next move. "Energy needles!" Meteor was hit but it didn't look like it hurt him one bit. Meteor screamed something but the sounds of the fire tornado forming around him blocked it out. As the copy was about to probably kill the team with his over powered attack a sword was at his neck. A female with blazing red hair and deadly red eyes growled at Meteor as she held the sword to his throat.

Meteor teleported away then the girl put her sword away. Elsword mouth was wide open as his eyes grew beyond average size as he looked at their heroine. The woman wore a Red knight uniform which looked like it was made just for her. Raven looked away as he felt embarrassed, Rena beamed her regular smile, Chung insulted himself, Aisha did the same, and Eve never moved her learning eyes from the girl.

"My name is Elesis and I am leader the Red knights. As well as Elsword's older sister." The red haired knight proclaimed.

"So what the hell is going on here?" Raven asked.

"They are demons from another realm, why they take you're appearance I don't know. I've encountered these demons during my travels, this Slash guy is so important because he is the only one that can open a portal from our world to theirs. I've studied for months on how to defeat them and the key to that's you."*points at Elsword* Elsa said and did.

"W...what how I'm I the only one who can stop this? Elsword stammered.

"We'll actually it's not just you it's your whole team "Elesis replied curtly.

"You each have to use this pendant and put each of some of your blood inside it. Confront the demons and they will be pulled into the pendant and sealed forever."Elesis went on.

**Elsa: **Hey everyone! Kiro finally made up her mind to let me in :D

**Aisha: **and to let us back :)

**Chung: **Well Kiro does want to be a _pyro knight_ so it makes sense.

**Spider: **Come Kiro we have work to do.

**Kiro: **I would enjoy getting some reviews! Cinnamon and oranges~


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiro: **I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for spider, I want you guys to know that q.q

**Rena: **Hey I noticed you guys haven't used Ara haan.

**Aisha: **Are you both against Ara?

**Spider: **This story is based on the ice burner 'Arch devils' and I didn't see Ara set yet but I have now and she will be added later on.

**Kiro: **Yea not like I'm against using her or anything…

_**Chapter 4**_

"This pendant was made from the Arch angles the ones who tried to stop the demons long ago it's made to greatly weaken them so they will be easy to fight." Elesis went on to explain.

"Are you sure?" Aisha questioned examining the object closer.

"The demons have no knowledge of this so we have an advantage."

"What's the catch?" Raven asked.

"As long as we can use it before the gate opens we won't have to fight off the invasion." Elesis added.

The pendants look more like magic necklaces. Each string was a rusty brown color; most likely it's made of copper. The gem at the center of the string is oval shape and a light sea blue color. Raven took out a knife and cut everyone's hand, even his own. The gang looked shocked at Eve's blood which was just Nasod fluid. They each took a pendant and dripped their blood into the gem. Afterwards the team cleaned their cuts which stung. A messenger ran up, bowed, and then handed Elesis a letter. Elsword threw a tantrum since the same message boy he met before was so sweet to his sister but not him.

"A group of powerful demons have gathered in center of Velder." Elesis read aloud.

The team rush back to Black Crow airship. Meanwhile the Arch Devils all sat in a circle with wind fragments. The fragments looked like broken pieces of crystals yet had air swirling inside them. After calming their selves they began the resurrection.

"King Slash King of darkness awaken to open the door, make all light perish and kill all joy in your wicked name. During your glory open the Gates of Darkness!" The Arch devils repeated.

The team had finally arrived in Velder. They rushed to the center of Velder trying to be as stealthy as possible. From about a block away to the Arch Devils they could hear them chanting the chant. When the team finally got to the Arch Devils it was too late. A mostly red vortex appeared in the center of their circle. The force of wind was so great it blew the heroes back. A person emerged from the vortex and as he did the Arch devils bowed all the way to the ground.

"You have all done well my fellow Arch Devils." The person said as he went over to pet the dark Eve named Anti.

She enjoyed his touch which brought grins to both of their faces. He then stop and summoned his sword. After he received it he tossed it in the air which made a mini vortex. The old gate behind them opened at first slowly and then fully. Demons of all kinds ran out and attacked everything in sight right away. The people of Velder began to panic at the sudden attack. The heroes helped the local law gather everyone into the underground shelter. After getting everyone to safety the team sat around in a circle to create a counter attack.

"Just like the demons said Slash is the key to opening the portal. All we have to do is take him down. So here is what we will do; it won't take all of us to defeat him me Elsword and Raven will go to the demon world and defeat him, the rest of you will take down the other copies in Velder and protect the city. Chung I've heard of your people its best that you lead the defending team. Oh and you might need this." Elesis proposed as she handed Chung his pendant.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they split up. Chung went into another room where the team was keeping their weapons and gear. Eve grabbed Elsword arm before he could leave the room.

"May I have a moment of your time?" Eve asked.

"Is something wrong?" Elsword asked as he stayed. He could tell something seemed different about her.

"Nothing is malfunctioning at the moment, thank you for your concern. I am however…" She bit her lip before lowering her head hoping to hide her blush. "…worried if you will return from that world."

"Eve! This is me your worried over you know I'll be just fine." Elsword chuckled.

"How can you be so sure when no one knows what will happen?" Eve raised her head to look him in the eyes blushing a cherry red now. "I don't want to lose you."

"Well just in case I don't make it back there is something I want you yo know." Elsword whispered to her as he stroked her cheek.

"Wha-"

He then leaned in and kissed her. Not some childish kiss either a kiss of passion. The same passion he had been longing to show the so called emotionless queen. She kissed him back after awakening from her shock. However after a few moments they broke away recalling they still have work to do.

"I'll be back." Elsword smiled as he left.

Elesis, Elsword, and Raven finally were ready to go and save the world. The three heroes marched off towards the portal into the unknown. Meanwhile Chung led Velder army and his fellow companions to defend Velder. Aisha, Chung, Rena, and Eve gave each other a slight nod as they saw the first wave of demons approaching. The cries from the demonic creatures send chills to your soul. Raven, Elsword, and Elesis finally reach close to the portal but a very large army of demons are protecting it. The infiltration team gives each other one last glance as they run off to slaughter those who stand in their way. In the first wail you hear metal clash against metal. The war has started.

Chung split his friends to lead different groups of the army. The demons as suspected were ruthless and fierce they attacked in well thought out patterns. After a while of endless waves Chung's group finally got a moment to rest. Chung decided to check on his comrades during his short break. Eve and Rena are doing well leading and holding off the new waves. When he finally reached Aisha however she had her back against the wall against enemies who resist her magic. Seeing his lover powerless and defenseless Chung went into a fury and blasted her foes into pieces. Aisha had sent her group away to fight off the small group since they proved too much for Velder army. However she didn't notice until after they left that her magic was useless against them.

"Are you okay?" Chung asked as he knelt down next to her.

"I think so."

Aisha tried to stand but she fell back down. Chung quickly picked her up bridal style as he carried her back to her group. On the way they talked and joked enjoying each other's time. As Chung placed her down to be healed he gave her a quick but sweet kiss. After watching her for a few moments he returned to his group. A young man ran up to Chung telling him a large demon is destroying everyone they send to stop it and they need his help. Chung goes to his comrades groups since he figures he will need everyone's support. Now they are one army again and they rush to the last known site of the giant attacker.

"He's really big." Aisha said as she looked up at him.

"No kidding." Rena mumbled.

A dark creature made of stone stood before them. Some sort of spiritual ooze spilled off the pile of rubble. A crystal with a gold lining surrounded the wind crystal inside its body where the heart should be. The creature was about 8 feet tall! Rena was the first to attack the beast she slid between it's legs and shot three arrows at it. The arrows didn't even pierce it's skin. It quickly turned half way and back slapped her into the wall. Chung jumped in the air and fired rapidly at it but that did no good either. Eve rushed up to the beast and did basic attacks with her loyal drones. After seeing her attacks were useless the thing kicked her away. Aisha and Chung charged the beast together but it proved nothing to the over sized creature. The comrades regrouped as rethought over what was stoping them from injuring it.

"it's laughing at us." Rena pouted.

"With it's stupid ugly crystal." Aisha groumbled.

Eve stared at the foe and shot an electron ball into the center of the crystal at the end of her glide. The creature cringed in pain at her attack as it tried to recover. The team then noticed how to take it down now and attacked in unison. In the end they turned it into rubble and smiled at their acomplishment. Rena sighed as her smile dropped into a frown. All the other members except Eve who had seen her get a little upset. As Rena heard her approach she put on a smile trying to cover up her true feelings. Eve gave her one look and they could tell they were feeling the same thing. The same pain and yearning for their lover who has gone some where to do something. For the first time ever they hugged each other.

**Kiro: **We need some more Rena and Raven..

**Spider: **Don't worry I know all you hidden Chung&Aisha lovers out there in the future you will be satisfied.

**Aisha: **So we will have our time?

**Elsword: **Of course not!

***force shutdown***


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiro: **Bam! Another chapter!

**Elsword: **Ara time?

**Aisha: **They won't be able to put in ara with all their ElsXev

**Eve: **I don't think anyone will have a problem with that.

**Raven: **So anyway…

**Spider: **After seeing that mess up I made I felt like facepalming myself till me head was Gonna bleed

**Kiro: **What he said but without the ending!

**Rena: **Onto the story now!

**Elsa: **I so need a legit pairing.

_**Chapter 5**_

Elsword, Elesis, and Raven emerge from the portal after finally defeating the defenders. The portal frame shape inside the world is the shape of a dragon. They are coming out of a dragon's mouth on its tongue. The portal itself is an onyx mixed with black. The team of three looks around at their new surroundings and opens their mouth in awe. The land appears to have no water but instead is filled with lava. Gargoyles are lined up on ledge of the cliff side. Yet the statues seem sort of patriotic in a demented and wicked way. At the center of the attention is a tower of some sort. Chains seem to be holding it up from falling into the lava. It has what appear to be five floors from what you can see. Spikes or maybe teeth seem to be coming out of the tower side. There is an orange and black portal at the top which appears to be the sun of the world. The actual top of the tower looks like spider legs upside down.

"What a strange place…" Raven grumbled. "More like evil." Elesis said. "You scared?" Elsword. "I am a knight. All knights put all fear behind them each time they enter battle." Elesis. "Is that a castle over there?" Raven asks. "Kinda looks like it..." Elsword adds. "That might be where Slash is, we have to find a way to get over there." Elesis decides. "Look a pathway leading to the tower is right under that bridge!" Raven says.

"Let's go!" Elsword screams.

The three heroes ran down the bridge leading to the landform. They stop at the middle of the bridge, right above the targeted area. They look over the rope rail one last time at the land below it. Rumble! The area below including the lava began to shake as the pathway fell apart. The trio watched in awe as their only route to the tower vanishes away. A roar comes from deep inside the lava. In the next second a dragon shoots its head up out of the lava and stares at the team. They gulp as they glance at the creature. It's the legendary Wyvern dragon that is feared all through the land. The outer layer of the giant creature is bones while the inside appears to be a dark spirit of some sort. The eyes are a dark purple which glared at them.

"Guys-" Elsword began to say but was cut off.

The Wyvern took its hand and placed it on the bridge which pulled it back. As it removed its hand the heroes was shot into the sky. Elesis, Elsword, and Raven were falling to their certain death. Just then the dragon swoops down and knocks them off course to the ground instead. Then it shot a stream of purple fireballs at them. Elesis leaps backwards behind cover, Raven rolls to the right behind cover, and Elsword dashes to the left behind cover as well. The beast stopped to think up best attack for the new position of its foes. It decided to land and take them out one by one, which was a big mistake. Elesis was the first to attack.

The red haired knight ran up and unleashed waves of fire attacks at the left side of the beast. That got her close enough and everyone's attention she then decided to swap to her sword to show off her sabre skills. Wyvern turned and swung at her but she dodged which put her far back now. Raven had already made his way up to the dragon. He attacked using his Nasod arm; once again releasing the flames of his rage hidden inside the object. Then he took his sword and slashed the beast but alas the Wyvern simply turned and swatted him away. The two fighters smiled at each other because now their opponent is right where they want him. The third and final member, Elsword, jumped from his place and tried out his ultra move.

"Hyper active…_shining rune buster!_" Elsword yelled.

As he was finally finish the legendary creature had finally been slain. He huffed as his fellow team members came over to join his side. After regaining his composure he heard a small chuckle who voice he knew immediately it was pure evil so it must belong to Slash. As if on cue they saw him walking up to them. What they didn't know was when they were fighting the Wyvern he had heard them from his chambers. At that time Slash had been going over _certain _matters with Anti and he was peeved off by the fact he had to come down here to deal with them. Yet on his way to them he had dropped his pissed off manner and decided to have a little fun.

"About time you freaks showed." Slash finally said.

Next to his side is none other than Anti, emotionless just like the original. Slash looked to his side to his lover and she looked at him. Small wicked smiles spread across their face as they stared endlessly into the other's eyes. Slash stuck out his hand and stroked her cheek. However without notice Slash broke the gaze and summons his sword as he ran to fight Elsword. Elesis was about to go help Elsword but a pebble had flown into her neck. Anti had levitated it at her, when the other two looked at her they saw her taunting them to fight her. Raven was the first to run up to Anti and fight her. Meanwhile Elsword and Slash were in a heated battle. Their swords crashed against each other over and over. After a while Slash finally got an opening and used his second sword to launch him in the air but since he added his wind powers to it Elsword went up higher. Then he jumped into the air and smashed Elsword back to the ground with the hilt of his sword. When they both landed Elsword shot a rune at Slash which hit him and knocked him back.

When Raven had gotten in range one drone at came at his face while the other curved right into his face. Elesis used that moment and jumped over Raven then came down with her sword. Anti quickly used her levitation power to send Elesis into the rock to her left. Raven managed to cut her wrist then her drones went into a rage and attacked rapidly at Raven. When Slash heard Anti wail he had loosened his guard which allowed Elsword to knock him down. Slash jumped up to Anti side now it's two versus three. The three heroes glanced at each other as they smiled. They stood in a row and shot their different magic attacks at Slash and Anti. The smoke finally cleared and it showed Anti yawning next to Slash as they are protected inside his wind shield. Elsword gritted his teeth as he ran at Slash.

"Luna blade!" Elsword yelled.

"Crescent cut!" Slash retorted.

When both blade attacks hit it made a disturbance of some sort. Both red heads had been pushed all the way back on their team mate's side. Just as Elesis knelt down to Elsword, Anti squatted down to Slash. A vortex began to form around the evil couple. The vortex seemed to rage in harmony with the disturbances in the world.

"It's over." Elsword sighed.

"No it's just beginning." Slash said before they disappeared in the whirlwind.

Elsword began to think about what Slash could have meant by that. Raven used his human hand to grab Elsword shoulder lightly.

"We have to get out of here." Raven said.

The scarlet haired siblings just nodded at him. They began to run back to the portal. The lava in the land erupted and shook every where they went but they dodged the best they could. Rocks and other debris attempted to hit them as well but they made it to the portal eventually. As they walked through they saw Velder was in ruins all of the damage is repairable but it is a lot of work to do. They walk towards the bunker but stopped half way there. The missing members of the squad turned to see their comrades. Two groups ran over to each other and hugged as they were reunited once more. The moment was full of peace and happiness just how it should be. Later that day a victory party was thrown. Our heroes attended the party since it was mainly thrown for them anyway. Raven danced with Rena, Aisha with Chung, and Elsword with Eve.

"Rena." Raven said as they danced.

"Yes?" Rena asked.

"I missed you." He smiled.

Rena just smiled her wonderful smile at him in reply as they glided across the floor. It was a lovely night for everyone as they enjoy their time together again.

**Elsword: **Kiro! Spider! You ended with a cheesy Raven & Rena moment?

**Kiro: **Don't make it sound lame!

**Spider:** Well this may be the End of the fanfic we are not stopping here just like Slash said "This is only the beginning" we should be up and at it again in a week or so.

**Elsa: **What did I do during the party?

**Chung: **Stand next to someone?

**Rena: **I think you guys did a great job!

**Everyone else: **What she said.

**Eve: **Review for happiness!

***FanFiction black hole eats Kiro***

**Aisha: **I need my own story…


End file.
